New Year's FUN!
by MQ
Summary: *complete* what happens when Vegeta and Goku have a tad bit too much to drink on New year's eve? R&R to find out!!!


HEYLO PPLZ!!!

I dunno...I thought of this while thinking,"I wonder when my dad 'll give me actual champagne for new years." We always get the non-alcoholic stuff...oh well...

Blitz:...

Me:she never says ne thing oh, I wanted to thank Blulily19,Cassie-bear01, and Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl for reviewing my, "When we got sucked into DBZ," story, and thanx to foxylady for reviewing my poem, "Behind." Now, everybody be reallly nice like they were, and review!!! ...DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer:I own nothn'!!! So you can't sue me sa, cause I have nothn'!!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma asked the Prince of all saiyans as he grabbed his jacket.

"Out," he stated simply and walked toward the door.

"But don't you want to be here when the new year begins?"

"I find this earthling custom of yours pointless,"

Bulma crossed her arms," Fine, but don't do anything stupid,"

"Do I ever do anything stupid?" Vegeta replied.

"I won't answer that..." she said and walked back into the living room as Vegeta closed the door behind him.

He felt the cold December wind blow as he zipped up his jacket.

"Wait Vegeta!!!" 

Vegeta turned around to see Goku running towards him.

"What the hell do you want Kakarrotto?!"

"I'm coming with you, Chi Chi is mad at me...I ate all of the chips..." he stated and shifted his feet.

_"I will never understand why that idiot mated with that harpy earth-woman . . ." _ Vegeta thought as he snarled at Goku, "Get lost Kakarrottto!" he said and walked off.

"Ummm...OK!" Goku replied and ran up next to Vegeta.

_" The idiot is too dim-whitted to take a hint. . ." _Vegeta thought and took to the air, followed by Goku.

They flew into West City when Goku spotted something...

He stopped Vegeta," Hey, look..." Goku pointed down to a building in the city.

Vegeta read the sign, "A bar, so?"

Goku smiled dumbly, "We can go have a drink or two! Being New Year's Eve and all..."

"I refuse to take part in these stupid earthling holidays or what-not!!!"

"Ok," Goku shrugged and flew down to the bar.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this..." Vegeta mumbled and flew down and walked into the bar with Goku...

  


**One hour later...**

  


"Gimme another one good ber-tener..." Goku stumbled over his words as the bar tender gave him another shot.

"This is me fifty oneth eightyith ones..." Vegeta slurred as he got up from his stool. He tried to walk away but tripped over the stool.

"The damned stoul tried to attack mes, die!!!" he powered up a ki blast and managed to blow the stool to smithereens. 

The bar tender got scared and ran out of the bar.

"Come on, lets go. Nobudy appresitaed us or somethn' hahaha!!!" Goku said and got up and stumbled over to the door. He tried to pull the door open, but it said 'push to open' on the door.

"Stupid dour deliys..." he muttered and tore the door of and stumbled outside, followed by Vegeta.

"We wish yous a meverrry Christnas..." Goku started singing and was joined by Vegeta. Eventually they were singing and skipping in the middle of the street, getting numerous cures and horn-honking from drivers, and one of them happened to be a cop.

"Oh...hello ocifer...how you doin'?!" Vegeta said and Goku started laughing.

"I've gotten numerous calls from people saying they almost ran into two blundering idiots galavanting in the middle of the road," the cop said and looked oquardly at Vegeta and Goku.

"Well, they shouldn't been driven in the sidewarlk!" Vegeta said and stumbled a little.

"Would you two mind if I did a couple of tests?"

"But I din pass skoo ocifer!!!" Goku yelled and started cracking up.

The cop then asked them to count to 100 while standing on one foot and putting their finger on their nose.

Goku went first," Let's see her, was it 1 bunnies 2 bunnies a bunny 5 bunnies..." Goku the fell onto the ground laughing.

Vegeta went next," a f g slllllll q...twinkle, twinkle little stars..." He then hopped a few times and fell also.

The officer shook his head and wrote down some stuff, then he drew a straight line on the sidewalk with some chalk, and instructed them to walk the line.

Goku went first again. He started walking, then he started swerving and started spinning and did a dance and then walked backwards while singing, "Somewhere over the Rainbow."

Vegeta went next. He started out ok, then ran lightning-fast into the nearest tree, which made the tree fall over.

"But the tree jumped in frount of me, and trieded to bite me!!!" Vegeta stumbled.

"Well, you too are drunk beyond all reason. Any normal person would have kielled over now, but you guys don't look normal..." the cop stated while staring at where the tree was.

Then, Vegeta got pissed off and blew the tree up also.

"Umm...HAPPY NEW YEAR, BYE!!!" The cop ran for his car and sped away.

"Happy Hanukah!!!" Goku said and laughed uncontrollably.

"Lets take to the sky!!!" Vegeta yelled and managed to fly.

"Ay-ay captonroony-sir!!!" Goku said and took to the air.

"I'm Stuper-man!!!" Goku yelled and ran into a tree.

Vegeta laughed hysterically," George of da jungle, watch out for tat..." Vegeta sang before running into a tree.

"Ahh!! Attack of da killers trees!!!" Goku screamed and tried to fly home but kept running into various things, such as trees, house,lamp post, and other items. 

"Srry lady!!" Vegeta flew out of of closed window of a house of some lady.

"Get out you demon!!!" the lady started throwing shoes and what-not out the window at Vegeta.

"whatevur ladies..." Vegeta stumbled as he got hit by a rolling pin.

They managed to get home and they both passed out. The next day, they had the worst case of a hang-over and their wives chewed them out, and Goku got an appointment with Chi Chi's frying pan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lesson learned kids; never drink and drive...or fly, in this case...

Blitz:That was pointless...

ME:Like you would know...K, hope you liked!! REVIEW PPLZ!!! PLS PLS PLS!?!?!?

  


MQ


End file.
